odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Revenant, Desecrator of Souls
Revenants I hope I'm not stepping on any toes here, but i was just annoyed to see that the Revenants are listed as "Devastators" and "Desecrators" when the game clearly calls them Revenants both when they show up for battle and in game dialogue, with "Desecrator of Souls" as a descriptor, not a name. The entry for Revenant proper here has the Pooka ghosts listed as Revenants, because the one in the art book was labeled a Revenant. I might point out that the Halja are labeled "wraith" in the art book also, and that is not what it was called in the game. We also have Milis, Wargner, Ordyne and Manticora instead of Meris, Wagner, Odin and Manticore in that book, so if we are going to be using the art book for the names instead of the game itself, we may as well spell them that way too, eh? (I am kidding of course!) I don't want to mess up the entry for Revenant (and doing a bit of searching I see I'm not the only one who was thinking about it) because someone clearly put work into it, it's just not describing Revenants at all. Is there any way we can consolidate the several separate entries (including this one) under the name Revenant like it's supposedt to be, and move the information on the current Revenant page to a more properly titled page, like say, Pooka Ghosts or something? (I'm sure there's a better name than that still) : Hello and welcome to Odin Sphere Wikia! I hope you enjoy your stay here. : First thing first, I think Pooka didn't have any ghosts or at least is not mentioned in the game. The only thing that is known is Goblin (Evil Pooka who served King Valentine) and Pooka. But err, I don't own the art book, so I can't say much. And nothing in the article mentioned about 'pooka ghosts' or whatnot. : Second, about you talking about the name in the art book, perhaps you are talking about the japanese name of the characters? If that is so, it would be wise to keep the English localization of the name and included the Japanese term of the name in the beginning of article. : About the last paragraph...That is a good idea. I will talk with TFB about this one. And one more thing, please sign your post with four tildes or using the signature button. Laviere Aurelius 00:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Regarding the "Pooka Ghosts", I was merely referring to what a few other members were calling the cursed Pooka denizens of the underworld and the returning dead like King Valentine. I think the entry has changed though since it no longer mentions them as ghosts and now has the distinction of "Revenant: Pooka". At least some of the confusion is cleared! :: :: I wholeheartedly agree it is wiser to keep the English localization for the purposes of this site, which is why I brought it up in reference to the skeletons being referred to as "Revenants" here ( because the skeletal figure holding a candelabra in the official art book is labeled as such, leading to the confusion) while the actual in-game midboss Revenants were being called several other names in this wiki, like Devastators (these weren't in the art book, but when it appears in-game the title "Revenant, Devastator of Souls" appears also). :: Calling them Devastators instead of Revenants was like calling the Manticore "Defenders" because their title is "Manticore, Defender of the Forest". However, with the disambiguation added I think that the problem has been handled! They are techinically both revenants, just different types. :: :: Amy Of Darkness 04:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC)